hollyoaksfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 2758 (17th February 2010)
Synopsis After unknowingly being drugged by Rhys, Josh inadvertenly leads Sasha, Dave and India to a brush with death as the quartet are involved in a car accident, but are rescued by Rhys before the car explodes. Rhys is racked with guilt as Josh is arrested for driving under the influence of alcohol. Meanwhile, Theresa is determined to leave with Kathleen, until she finds a credit card in Tina's name, and has her eyes open as to what Kathleen really is like. Plot Rhys frantically attempts to get hold of Josh but his phone keeps going straight to voicemail. Finally discovering where the party is, it's a race against time for Rhys to reach Josh before disaster strikes. On the road, Josh is cruising along, completely unaware that he's over the drink-drive limit. Meanwhile, it's clear to Sasha and Dave that Josh and India are now an item and they find themselves the victims of gentle ribbing from their friends. Stopping for a loo break, Dave and Josh leave the girls and they become aware of Josh's phone ringing. India's on the verge of answering Rhys's call when Josh tells her to ignore it as it's about time Rhys finds his own friends. The students take to the road again and a distracted Josh catches India's eye in his rear-view mirror. Unaware he's crossed a junction, Josh looks up in horror and slams on the brakes as the car spins out of control, before coming to a shuddering halt. Relieved that they've all escaped without injury, they're unprepared for the car coming from the opposite direction which ploughs straight into them. Arriving at the scene, Rhys discovers the mangled wreck of the car. Managing to pull a disoriented Josh and Dave from the wreckage, he goes back for Sasha and it's only then that he sees India, unconscious in the back. Struggling to pull her free, Rhys notices that a pool of petrol is beginning to snake across the road. With moments to spare, Rhys escapes in the nick of time with India in his arms as the car explodes. As the ambulance takes India away, Rhys is choked with guilt when Josh fails a breathalyser test and is bundled into a police car. Meanwhile, Carmel's fretting that no-one will turn up to her 'Champers and Pampers' event at Evissa. Jacqui tries to allay her fears, while an embarrassed Zak dreads his debut as a topless waiter. Anita rumbles Theresa's plans to leave and her suggestion that Kathleen's hardly reliable compared to Myra causes Theresa to become defensive, maintaining she wants to be with her real mum. With that, the girls are sent into a panic when Jacqui unexpectedly returns home. Scrambling to hide her suitcase under the bed, Theresa spots Kathleen's purse. Grabbing it, Theresa opens it and finds herself looking at a credit card in the name of Tina McQueen. Devastated that her mum could betray her and the family, Theresa's heartbroken when Jacqui demands to know what's going on. Lying to protect her mum holds no sway with Jacqui and she immediately susses that Kathleen's involved. Offering to sort her out once and for all, Jacqui relents when Theresa insists that it's her problem and she'll deal with it herself. Theresa turns up at the salon and Myra's perturbed by her mood. Heading off to meet Kathleen, Theresa lambastes her for stealing Tina's identity. However, Theresa once again finds herself falling for her mum's false words of love. About to leave Hollyoaks, Myra and Jacqui's arrival halts them in their tracks. Myra's devastated that her own sister could stoop so low and before long, the sisters are brawling in the village. Eventually separated, Kathleen's furious when Theresa chooses to stay with Myra and the girls. Cast Category:Hollyoaks episodes Category:2010 episodes Category:2010